Different Souls
by Rinharr
Summary: Tan diferentes pero a la vez, tan parecidos. Ambos buscan lo mismo, con distinto resultado… [KarkatxKankri] [SoftYaoi] [One-Shot]


**PoV Karkat**

"_Alguien tiene que amarte si tú mismo no lo haces"_

Pensé una y otra vez en esa frase que me dijo aquel idiota del suéter rojo…

Pensé también en esos raros que se parecen a nosotros pero no son más que nuestras almas con diferentes caminos y sentidos, buscando otra razón para seguir.

Me encontraba corriendo hacia un lugar seguro, hacia mi colmena, el único espacio en el que nadie me molestaría por ninguna idiotez cualquiera. Esos recuerdos agrios de aquellos días volvían a florecer en mi interior causándome una gran depresión que cualquiera podría notar al ver mis ojos.

Sí "cualquiera" podría, aún más él.

-Karkat… ¿Qué ocurre? – Me pregunto aquel sujeto sin desvíos, como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

-Mira, idiota, tan solo apártate de mi camino y déjame entrar, ¿quieres? – Trate de olvidar aquella pregunta y lo empuje hacia un lado.

Pero él me rodeo con sus brazos cubiertos por el suéter rojo y no me dejo dar un paso más.

-No sé qué quieres, pero no puedes pasar todo el tiempo huyendo de tus problemas como si fueras alguien tan fuerte para olvidarte de ellos en un momento sin mirar atrás. – Su cara de sabiduría que tanto me irritaba estaba presente, pero de una manera un tanto distinta a la que me tenía acostumbrado tras esas conversaciones infinitas con sermones de mil párrafos… Era diferente.

Evite a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, tan solo desviaba la mirada hacia el lado contrario a su pecho y forcejeaba para que me suelte.

-Cabrón, ¡SUELTAME! – Grite - ¡SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Logré escaparme de sus brazos y caí al piso de una manera un tanto humillante (más aún si agregamos el hecho de que tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas). Alcé la cabeza y ahí estaba su mano, esperando ser tomada.

-Toma mi mano. No quiero ver a alguien cayendo de una manera tan pésima y después negando la ayuda de otro para levantarse… - Dijo mientras estiraba el brazo un poco más para apurar mi decisión.

Con la cara cubierta de rojo furioso y de vergüenza, acepte la ayuda tan solo por lo que había dicho antes…

Apenas rozó sus dedos con los míos agarro mi palma con fuerza y tiro hacia él, levantándome de un solo paso. Mi cara quedo cerca de la suya, y mirando hacia aquellos ojos inexistentes de color nuestras miradas indicaron compasión y algo más que en aquel entonces no entendía…

No lo entendía hasta que él me conto las cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida, y en la muerte también.

-No sé por qué ella nunca se fijo en mí. Sé muy bien que no soy el indicado, pero ni siquiera una oportunidad me dio en todo este tiempo. Creo que es por el hecho de que ya tiene un matesprit, y eso lo entiendo, pero… - Se agarro la frente – No sé. Lo que conozco hasta ahora no explica nada de lo que me pasa en mi vida.

Hacía como media hora que yo no decía palabra alguna, incluso me sorprendía a mí mismo.

-Puede ser que la hayas espantado con tus sermones, maldito sabelotodo. – Me atreví a decir, y un gran alivio lleno mi pecho. No podía aguantar más escuchar sus problemas sin dar mi opinión.

Ese no era yo.

Él iba a seguir con la historia de su vida, pero lo interrumpí de nuevo:

-Mira, ya que me has traído aquí para oír mis problemas, ¿por qué no escuchas y te callas, quieres?

-Está bien… Pero no creas que no voy a interrumpirte para dar a conocer mi punto de vista. – Corrió un mechón de su cara para verme. - ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Ante su mirada cautelosa me sonroje y aparté mis ojos de él.

Lancé un suspiro prolongado, y comencé a explicar…

-…-

Después de otros 30 minutos, me encontraba con el rostro mojado por lágrimas.

-Ella… Ella no está bien. Se niega a mirarme, se niega a hablar conmigo… - Limpie las lagrimas con las mangas de mi abrigo – Creo que ya se la razón; creo que soy un idiota…

-Karkat… - Lo miré. Su rostro estaba contraído, al parecer la historia de mi "desamor" (como lo llaman los humanos) lo había conmovido. – Creo que tienes que remediar esto… Pero necesitas el apoyo de alguien que si te entienda…

Pensé que ya había acabado de hablar, pero remato con algo que toco mis sentidos y los detuvo por un segundo…

-Alguien como yo.

Abrí los ojos como dos platos. ¿Era una solicitud de moirails o… De algo más?

-A…A… - Aclaré mi garganta para poder decir palabra alguna - ¿A qué te refieres? – Su expresión seguía seria, ahora con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió lentamente y me miro. Me miro una vez más con otros ojos, otra persona diferente a la que había estado a mi lado sentado hace una hora. Era alguien compasivo, y me miraba como si fuera alguien que estuviera herido.

Y si que lo estaba.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo como cuando lo encontré afuera. Lo único diferente ahora era que yo no me resistí, tan solo me deje llevar por su calor y forzándome a no pensar sobre lo que esto traería en un futuro…

Tan solo, sentir el momento, o al menos intentarlo.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos también, nunca pensé que iba a abrazar a alguien así en mi vida, pero lo necesitaba. Mis sentimientos estaban contorsionados y no sabía bien que sentir, o como la mayoría de las veces, me negaba a sentir.

Unas gotas rojas empezaron a caer en mi frente… Él estaba llorando.

-E-Eres tan diferente a mí… - Dijo entre sollozos – Pero a la vez… - Tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos – Tan igual…

Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y sus facciones tranquilas, tanto así que el odio que tenía hacia su ser se disperso rápidamente.

Esforzó una sonrisa dolida y soltó mi rostro.

-Somos unos idiotas… - Dijo, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa.

No dije palabra alguna, solo me quede observándolo. No sabía bien qué decir, ni que sentir, todo era un mar de confusión.

De repente, tomó mi mano y acerco su boca a la mía.

-No sé si esto sería prudente… - Seguía con la misma sonrisa de dolor, la cual no podía dejar de ver. Alcé la mirada y ahí estaban sus ojos con un brillo rojo peculiar, lanzando un llamado a algo desconcertante para mí.

-N-No sé qué pretendes, i-idiota… - Mi voz temblaba por la distancia tan corta entre él y yo. Podía sentir el sudor caer por mi frente y deslizarse por mi cuello, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

-No pretendo nada, tan solo… - Se acerco un poco más – Ayudarte, y ayudarme, a superar este dolor punzante en nuestras mentes…

Con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso, poso un beso en mis labios entreabiertos por los nervios.

No sabía bien si responder o no, pero pensé…

_¿Qué pierdo con ayudarlo, con tratar de olvidar, con sentir algo nuevo?_

Nada.

Pose mis labios nuevamente sobre los suyos sin dudarlo, y pude sentir que él estaba sonriendo sin abrir los ojos. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi piel, definitivamente era algo nuevo, algo que yo quería hace mucho…

Si, ¿quién pensaría que justamente él era el indicado?

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó mientras que seguía besándome con mucho entusiasmo.

Nos separamos para inhalar y exhalar aire, ya era hora hacerlo porque ninguno de los dos aguantábamos más la respiración.

Volví a mirarlo. Su sonrisa estaba curvada, algo tímida, pero una de aquellas que sabes en tu interior que es sincera y muestra la verdadera felicidad.

Algo que yo nunca pude hacer, hasta ese día.

-Qué bonita sonrisa… - Dijo, y dejo caer sus párpados sobre ella.

Con un pequeño salto se lanzó sobre mí y volvió a besarme, esta vez extendidos sobre todo el largo del asiento.

Cada parte de nuestro cuerpo estaba en contacto, y no podía evitar ponerme incomodo por lo que obviamente iba a suceder.

Paro un momento de besarme y se saco su suéter rojo. Llevaba una malla que cubría todo su cuerpo menos los brazos y parte de las clavículas.

Realmente envidiaba su cuerpo esbelto y delgado, pero me mire a mí mismo y tampoco era muy diferente al suyo, tan solo a mí me jugaba en contra la baja estatura, y ahí acababan las diferencias.

Esta vez, se tiro encima de mí y fundió en un eterno beso a ambos, con una mueca tierna.

-No sé si quieres esto… - Me cuestiono sin dejar de besarme, apartando su vista hacía un cubo que posaba en una esquina.

-No eres nadie para juzgarme, inútil. – Tome su cabeza decididamente y lo acerqué más a mi rostro. Él no pudo evitar largar una pequeña risita de sus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando intentaba quitarme el abrigo, unos pasos se escucharon…

-E-Espera, ¡ESPERA! – Intenté separarlo de mí pero era imposible. Se esforzaba para abrazarme y no dejarme ir.

La manija empezó a girar, y un pequeño rayo de luz entro por la rendija.

_Mierda, ¡mierda! _Comencé a pensar entre mí, aún forcejeando.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-…-

Luego de una larga explicación hacía la chica de vestido azul y pelo corto de parte de Kankri, ella se largo con un "bien, bien, está bien. Tan sólo… Prometo no contarle a nadie, con la única condición de que no hagan esto… Ya saben…" y acompañado un fuerte tono de azul en sus mejillas.

El silencio gobernó entre ambos, hasta que el tomo mi mano y dijo:

-Al final, no somos tan diferentes…

Hice una mueca y me sonroje.

-No, no lo somos.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3

Creo que ya quedó claro que este one-shot esta dedicado a mi "amiga-virtual-yanotanvirtualsinomasreal" que, por suerte, pude conocer en persona :')

Tenía pensado este one-shot desde hace mucho y me dije a mi misma: "¿Qué mejor que regalárselo como un agradecimiento a su amistad en un día tan especial para ella?", y acá esta.

Es una persona maravillosa y siempre nos reímos juntas, sea de la cosa que sea, siempre está ahí para apoyarme a través de una pantalla, y espero que algún día podamos vernos más seguido en persona, porque la distancia insignificante no va a impedir de que la amistad se difumine, sino que, por todo lo contrario, de seguro vamos a estar más cerca que nunca nvn

Creo que ambas nos apoyamos mutuamente en nuestras vidas cotidianas, y que si no fuera por ella tal vez hubiera cometido muchos errores o estaría ahora mismo pensando diferente respecto a mí misma. Apreció mucho de que me haya guiado por este camino con sus opiniones, y espero poder ser lo mismo para ella y ayudarla lo más que pueda en toda ocasión, sea buena, regular, o mala, da igual cuál sea, voy a estar ahí para apoyarte de la misma manera c:

Me parece que ya me quede sin palabras porque dije todo lo que pude en lo más resumido JAJAJAJ Pero eso, quiero que sepa que es una genial persona y que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea

Espero que te haya gustado el one-shot que hice, y que la pases genial en el día de tu cumpleaños c':

**With love (?**

_**Carol**_


End file.
